Um ursinho e uma grande lembrança
by Blood Tears34
Summary: Apenas um simples objeto, um simples ato e uma pequena ajuda do tempo podem mudar o futuro de duas vidas, podendo leválas a dois caminhos opostos: o amor ou o ódio. 3x4 1x2 6x4 um pequeno 3x5 e possivelmente 13x5 Presente de natal da Pimechan


Aviso: Yaoi/Lemon

Casal principal: 3x4

Casais secundários: 1x2/6+4/3+5

Um ursinho e uma grande lembrança

A suave brisa de outono bagunçava levemente os finos cabelos castanhos, deixando assim que uma rara esmeralda ficasse vulnerável aos olhares alheios. Mas, aquilo não parecia incomodar nem um pouco, visto que as esmeraldas pareciam estar focadas em outra coisa, bem mais importante: O pequeno urso marrom, sentado em um grande banco branco, apoiando-se em uma mochila vermelha, propositalmente deixados ali.

Todo o mundo em volta dele parecia ter desaparecido, de tão concentrado que estava. Não ligava para mais nada: As crianças brincando, o barulho dos carros, as folhas caindo... Nada! Apenas antecipação e medo invadiam seus pensamentos. Aquele ursinho era tão importante pega-lo e, ainda assim, perigoso.

A folha caindo, levada pela brisa, pousou suavemente sobre uma das pernas do pequeno brinquedo, e mesmo que garoto não soubesse o significado daquilo, fora o suficiente para fazê-lo tomar a coragem necessária e eliminar a distância que mantinha do banco.

Abraçando fortemente o animal de pelúcia, pôs-se a correr antes que alguém o visse naquele momento tão embaraçoso de seqüestro. Fechou os olhos o máximo que podia, tentando esquecer a situação em que se encontrava e concentrar apenas naquele momento de fuga, que fazia com que seus medos, presentes desde o momento em que pusera os olhos no seu alvo, aumentassem a cada passo dado.

Forçava suas pequenas pernas a correrem mais do que podiam, o que o levou ao cansaço repentino. Assim, tomado pela falta de ar, sentiu-se obrigado a parar ainda que tivesse medo. Não sabia se já estava longe o suficiente, se ainda poderia ser pego. Pensava tanto no que aconteceria com ele, deixando que seu medo tomasse conta de si, que nem sequer prestara atenção no quanto havia corrido.

Deixando que seu corpo chegasse ao chão, inspirou o ar pesada e demoradamente, sem nunca afrouxar o abraço que segurava a causa de todo aquele cansaço. Abrindo os olhos vagarosamente e com muito cuidado, mesmo que hesitante, a primeira coisa que vira foi o ursinho marrom em seus braços, que, como sempre, tinha aquele sorriso estampado em sua face. É claro que sabia muito bem que o ursinho não poderia trocar aquele sorriso por nenhum outro tipo de expressão facial, mas, ainda assim, se sentia mal em vê-lo. Um sorriso em uma situação daquele tipo, de alguma forma, fazia seu pequenino coração pesar.

Tentando evitar aquilo, olhou ao seu redor, para só então descobrir que estava sozinho. Tudo o que estava ali antes sumira: o parque cheio de arvores, as crianças brincando, a rua em frente ao colégio... TUDO!

Havia apenas escuridão e vazio em volta de si, e por mais que procurasse, não encontrava nada além disso, o que obviamente o fez se desesperar. Finalmente seu medo havia ganhado.

-Você é um menino muito mal, sabia? – uma voz cortante chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo com que calafrios descessem por sua espinha. Seu medo crescente agora já era realidade teria de encará-lo, querendo ou não. Reunindo toda sua coragem, virou-se para trás, dando de cara com uma figura maior que ele, que já se preparava para por suas mãos no pequeno pescoço.

-N-não... Pare... – Agonizava com toda aquela pressão feita no seu pescoço, se aquilo continuasse... – Não!Por... favor... pa... re... pare... PARE!!! – Levantando-se num pulo, sentia seu coração já na boca, sem saber o que fazer. Olhou em volta ainda assustado, conferindo onde estava, antes de poder se jogar de volta na cama, aliviado. – F-foi só um sonho... – Suspirou, passando a mão por entre os cabelos, tentando aliviar-se. –Não... foi uma lembrança! De novo... – jogou-se na enorme cama, tentando voltara dormir, a despeito do belíssimo sol que já adentrava o quarto pelas frestas da janela ao seu lado.

Aquilo realmente o assustara. Já fazia oito anos desde que ele pegara o bendito urso e demorara um ano para que esse fato não interrompesse mais seu sono. Sim, aquilo o perseguira por um ano: era sempre o mesmo sonho, sempre a mesma coisa por noites a fio, até que finalmente tivera um final, e agora... E agora estava lá novamente?

- Quatre deve querer seu ursinho de novo... – um leve sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, quando se lembrou do loirinho. Já fazia oito anos... Será que ele ainda lembrava de Trowa? Bem, se não lembrava de Trowa, pelo menos ainda se lembrava do urso seqüestrado.

As grandes mãos deslizaram por debaixo das cobertas, procurando algo. Trowa sabia que estava ali. Sempre estava em sua cama quando acordava. Quando finalmente achou, levou o objeto para perto dos olhos, analisando-o. O ursinho marrom ainda estava do mesmo jeito como quando o vira pela primeira vez, há 11 anos, apesar de parecer bem menor aos seus olhos.

-Hey, Kuma-chan... Lembra de como era seu dono? – falou divertido para o bichinho de pelúcia, sem se importar com o fato de que não haveria resposta. Afinal, Kuma-chan, como chamava o loirinho, era o mais perto que poderia estar do garoto. – É melhor que você se lembre, pois ele deve estar querendo você de volta. – Apesar de toda a certeza de que aquilo não era verdade, queria se iludir mais um pouco. E era assim já há oito anos. A ilusão com a possível volta do amigo sempre presente. Mas a culpa não era exatamente sua, afinal, Quatre foi seu primeiro amigo.

Imerso em pensamentos acerca de seu passado, quase não ouviu o telefone quando tocou. Suspirando mais uma vez, pôs sua única recordação de Quatre em cima da cabeceira, enquanto recordava-se das vezes em que brincavam juntos. Lembranças meio embaçadas, mas, ainda assim, preciosas.

-Alô? – a voz saiu áspera como sempre, mas, pouco se importava. Sabia muito bem quem poderia ser àquela hora. Se sabia...

- Trowtrow!

- Duo... – Suspirando, confirmou suas suposições. Era mesmo o americano. – Já viu que horas são?

- Exatamente por isso, Trowa... Lembra a festa que vai ter hoje? A mesma que você disse que ia ajudar?

- Eu nunca disse que ia ajudar... – Assumindo sua postura imparcial de sempre, rebateu a pergunta feita pelo americano. – Além do mais, essa semana foi muito agitada.

- Sem desculpas, Trowa Barton! Essa festa é muito importante! Nossa sala inteira vai estar lá, é uma festa de despedida WuFei, caramba! Vai me deixar na mão agora? – A voz saia chorosa e ao mesmo tempo autoritária, o que fazia Trowa perceber toda a encenação daquela conversa.

Apesar de não gostar nenhum pouco de festas, e não fazer a mínima questão de ajudar nelas, teria de fazer aquela. Era a festa de despedida de um de seus amigos, afinal. E, se não fizesse, WuFei com certeza ficaria chateado com ele. Alem disso, todos na sala estavam muito empolgados quando Duo deu essa idéia, há menos de 2 semanas, quando o chinês lhes contou. Menos, é claro, o moreno, mas se reclamasse, saberia que seriam duas as pessoas que o matariam. Então, já que eram amigos, Duo nem se importou de perguntar se Trowa queria e disse que ele os ajudaria. A parte mais difícil de todas e a razão pela qual não gostaria de ir era as garotas oferecidas que estavam sempre por perto, tentando seduzi-lo de formas absurdas e ridículas. Sabia que isso aconteceria, pois em todas as festas que foi, elas estavam sempre lá, o atormentando.

-Ta... O que eu tenho que fazer?

-Ah, são poucas coisas... – falou em um tom desleixado, o que já era visto como problema para o maior.

-Exatamente o que? – O tom ameaçador que usara era suficiente para assustar qualquer um, mesmo aquele americano.

-Er... Você sabe... Ir atrás do dj e falar pra ele o horário e o local, ir até a casa abandonada e ver se a decoração já está pronta, e se não estiver, ver onde estão os alunos que se ofereceram para fazer a decoração, ir até a casa daquele garoto da sala já pegou o carregamento de bebidas com o pai dele. Só essas coisas... Ah, e ir até o supermercado e pegar as comidas com a mãe de outra menina e ligar pro primo do vizinho do Wuffy para ver se ele vai mesmo ser nosso barman... Ou seja, poucas coisas, né?

- O que vocês andaram fazendo a semana toda? – pendendo entre furioso e irônico, não sabia se brigava com eles primeiro ou se já matava. Na verdade, preferiria matar.

- Ei, a culpa é minha se nós não tínhamos tempo de adiantar tudo durante a semana? Nos tínhamos cursinhos pra fazer, sabia?

- E por que EU tenho de fazer isso? Peça para os outros!

- Porque você foi o único que teve cara-de-pau suficiente para não aparecer nenhuma das vezes lá. – Assim que acabara de ouvir aquilo, o que viera depois foi apenas o barulho do telefone desligando. Duo desligou sem nem mesmo esperar por uma resposta, o que serviu apenas para aumentar sua raiva.

- E depois o cara-de-pau sou eu... – Desligando o telefone, jogou-se novamente na cama, na esperança de dormir mais um pouco antes de cumprir aquela lista de tarefas.

oOoOoOo

A cidade estava lotada, varias pessoas andando de um lado a outro, o som irritante de buzinas de carro, crianças chorando e tudo o que uma cidade normal tem direito. E tudo aquilo que dava direito para que Trowa ficasse ainda mais estressado. Desde pequeno, nunca gostara muito de barulho, sempre preferiu ficar lugares calmos, silenciosos e onde pudesse ouvir seus próprios pensamentos. E, pelo que se lembrava a cidade não costumava ser tão barulhenta, não mesmo. Ao contrario, era bem calma na verdade.

Talvez fosse a época do ano, ou mesmo o numero incontável de lojas com inúmeros produtos em liquidação. Não sabia ao certo e nem pensava muito para descobrir.

Seus pensamentos fluíam livremente para um certo loirinho de olhos azuis. Assim como não parava de sonhar com ele, seus pensamentos também não mudavam de alvo. Não parava de pensar em como ele estaria. Se tinha mudado muito. Se ainda se lembrava dele.

Apesar de não saber a resposta para a maioria das perguntas, tinha quase certeza de que a resposta para a ultima era não. Afinal, Quatre era uma pessoa que conseguia fazer amigos rápido, há 11 anos, por exemplo, sempre que via o garoto, ele estava cercado de outras crianças, cercado de pessoas que estavam sempre o elogiando e brincando com ele. E, com certeza, aquilo era uma coisa que 7 anos sem se ver não mudaria.

Suspirou tristemente. Não queria que ele o esquecesse. Não queria que uma das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida o esquecesse. Não queria perder a única coisa boa que acontecera em seu passado.

Sim, a única lembrança feliz de que tinha era ao lado de Quatre. Não havia nenhuma outra. Não se lembrava de seus pais, visto que tinham morrido quando ainda era tão pequeno, e seus tios eram tão ocupados que mal tinham tempo para ficar com ele. Se não fosse pelo loirinho, com certeza, teria sido uma infância muito mais solitária.

Rapidamente fora puxado de seus pensamentos, quando sentira algo bater contra si. Algo ou alguém.

- Ai... Vê se olha por onde você anda! – O homem em quem esbarrara estava no chão, o repreendendo por te-lo feito cair de forma bem grosseira, o que foi suficiente para que Trowa quisesse responder a altura para tal coisa, mas se conteve, para não arrumar problemas ali.

Continuou andando, deixando para trás um homem muito bravo, que não parava de reclamar com ele, como se este se importasse. O homem trazia consigo vários tipos de caixas e todas caíram quando esbarraram e, como era de sua natureza, o moreno o ajudaria, mas logo percebeu que não haveria sentido em fazê-lo, já que o homem era tão mal-educado.

Olhava para todos os lados, a procura da loja na qual a mãe de uma das alunas trabalhava. Não sabia exatamente onde ficava, mas teria de descobrir alguma hora. E, se não descobrisse, ele estaria morto antes mesmo da festa começar, a noite.

Afastava todo tipo de pensamento que o distrairia de sua cabeça, principalmente aqueles acerca do amigo de infância. Teria tempo suficiente para pensar no garoto mais tarde, agora, tinha de encontrar a tal loja ou não haveria comida na festa.

A festa não teria nenhum tipo de comida realmente saudável. Seriam apenas salgadinhos, alguns tipos de doces e carne, muita carne. E, e claro, como toda festa de adolescentes, rolaria muita bebida. A única coisa que não daria certo seria o local. Afinal, e uma casa abandonada que mais parece uma mansão, cheia de quartos e vários outras salas completamente livres. E a equação era bem simples: quartos vazios+bebida liberada ????

Realmente, a noite seria bem difícil.

Passava os olhos pelas lojas e vitrines rapidamente, tentando esquecer tudo o que teria de agüentar na festa. Eram diversas as coisas que poderia se achar naquela rua: livros, roupas, jóias, flores, etc. Lojas deferentes e diversificadas. Achara ate mesmo uma Sex Shop naquela rua! Estava meio escondida na rua, tendo sua entrada em um beco sem saída, e varias pessoas entravam ali, mesmo aquela hora do dia.

Por mais que lhe parecesse estranho, apenas ignorou. Aquele tipo de loja ainda lhe era inútil.

A rua parecia interminável assim como as lojas nela presentes, a única coisa que esperava era que a tal loja que tanto procurava não fosse uma das ultimas. Passou os olhos rapidamente por uma loja especializada em chocolates e doces em geral e acabou por ver uma coisa que mais lhe parecia uma alucinação, saindo de lá: Um garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos dourados, com traços incrivelmente leves e uma pele tão branca quanto a neve. Mas, é claro, o que o fez uma alucinação foi o fato de suas feições serem idênticas às de Quatre, feições incrivelmente femininas. Será que...?

- Deixe de ser tolo, Barton! É obvio que aquele não é o Quatre! A essa hora, ele deve estar a continentes de distancia... Deve ser apenas um garoto incrivelmente parecido com ele! É absolutamente impossível ser o meu Q-chan! Não há como! Pare de se iludir! – Repreendia-se mentalmente, enquanto mirava atônito a figura se distanciar cada vez mais de si. Achava impossível que fosse Quatre, afinal, ele era filho de um diplomata e estava sempre viajando. Foi exatamente esse o motivo pelo qual foram separados: o pai diplomata. Se não fosse por ele, agora o loirinho provavelmente estaria com ele e o Kuma-chan estaria nos braços dele.

Mas, ainda assim, sentia uma vontade enorme de ir atrás daquela pessoa e ter a certeza de que não era o seu loirinho. Uma vontade tão grande, vinda do fundo de seu coração, que não pôde ser negada.

-Isso é idiotice! – Foi a ultima coisa que pensara antes de lançar-se em meio à multidão e começar a correr em busca daquele jovem.

Sabia muito bem que acabaria se machucando com tudo aquilo. Que tudo seria em vão, mas acabar se esquecendo de tudo isso, quando se lançou em meio a multidão para ir atrás de repostas. Achava que não era seu baixinho, mas poderia estar errado. Na verdade, queria estar errado. Queria ir atrás dele e descobrir que suas suposições estavam erradas, tanto ao fato de não ser ele quanto o fato de ter sido esquecido. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que queria estar tão errado.

Não sabia para onde estava indo, apenas continuava correndo na esperança de encontrar o garoto e, claro, acabava esbarrando nas pessoas sem querer, mas como não tinha tempo para se desculpar apenas falava rapidamente que sentia muito e voltava a correr.

Corria tanto quanto podia. Iria ter que acha-lo de uma forma ou de outra. Nem que tivesse de procurá-lo na cidade inteira. Achava que não pararia de correr tão cedo, ate que finalmente parou. Parou, mas não ficou feliz em parar. Quando finalmente o achou, o jovem já estava dentro de um ônibus que partiu assim que Trowa o viu.

- Hum... Acabei quebrando a cara. – falou para si mesmo enquanto voltava para a sua busca pela loja. Ele tinha muitas coisas a fazer do que perder seu tempo se preocupando e correndo atrás de alguém que nem o conhece.

oOoOoOo

-Trowtrow!!! – Um par de braços envolvera seu pescoço. Finalmente já era noite e a festa já estava no seu auge, quando o americano chegara. – Sabia que você é muito especial pra mim, hein? – Duo começara a esfregar o rosto contra o de Trowa, que estava sentado em frente ao bar da casa.

Apesar de abandonada e antiga, aquela casa tinha até mesmo um mini bar e um jardim com um grande labirinto nos fundos. Era uma casa linda, o que fazia muitas pessoas se perguntarem por que ao certo ela estava abandonada. Mas, na verdade, não havia motivos. Afinal, era tudo um boato sobre a casa ser mal-assombrada que mantinha os compradores longe, só que, na verdade, era apenas um grupo de estudantes, entre ele, o americano, que começaram o boato para ter a casa só para eles. E, se alguém se aventurava para ver se era tudo verdade, o mesmo grupo se escondia lá e começava a fazer coisas assustadoras, fazendo assim que o boato se tornasse maior.

Além disso, lá era o único lugar onde eles poderiam ter uma festa tão grande sem que ninguém os perturbasse, afinal, a casa era muito distante da cidade.

-Trowtrow... Eu também sou especial pra você, não é? – sentou-se no colo do maior, encarando as orbes esmeralda, que evitaram contato, vasculhando o enorme salão.

-Não adianta, Duo...o Heero não está olhando... – apontou para o japonês do outro lado do saguão que bebia seu vinho, encarando indiferente a todos que dançavam no meio do salão.

-Que droga! Ele nem liga pra mim! – Saindo de cima de Trowa, pegou o uísque deste, bebendo por completo, em um ato de enorme frustração.

-Se você sempre fica assim depois, por que ainda briga com ele? – Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, encarando um Duo que ficaria pesado logo logo se continuasse frustrado daquele jeito.

-Por quê? Porque ele é um idiota e por que mais? Como ele é capaz de não ver que possui o garoto mais desejado do colégio em suas mãos e que esse mesmo garoto precisa ser tratado com carinho?

- Er... Duo, se quer chamar atenção dele, por que você não vai dançar? Com certeza ele vai te ver, principalmente se você dançar com outro... – a resposta saiu naturalmente e sem nem pensar no que dizia.

- Você tem razão, Trowtrow... Eu vou lá! – pegando mais um copo de uísque, foi diretamente até um dos garotos que dançava sozinho e começou seu plano para ter Heero de volta.

Voltou o olhar para o jovem encostado na parede e, pela primeira vez, viu a expressão sempre indiferente dele se tornar cheia de raiva. Com certeza aquilo não o deixara nem um pouco satisfeito, o que levou o moreno a penar no que aconteceria com ele se o japonês descobrisse que foi idéia dele. Com certeza, não seria nada legal.

- E aí, Trowa? – Antes que pudesse ver o que o garoto faria, teve de voltar sua atenção para o chinês ao seu lado.

- Boa noite, WuFei... – Quando encarou o jovem, ficou atônito. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos, caindo por cima dos ombros, e pareciam tão sedosos e macios. Sem falar que suas roupas eram bem ousadas: uma calça de couro preta, que ficava justa no quadril e coxas, permitindo a visão das formas nunca antes vistas do jovem chinês; uma camisa tão justa quanto a calça que caia perfeitamente sobre as curvas dele e deixava a mostra o umbigo, onde já havia um piercing prateado, que brilhava com a luz do lugar; e, claro, botas que o deixavam tão alto quanto o moreno, visto que a diferença de tamanhos entre eles era considerável, pois Trowa era o mais alto da classe. Em outras palavras, WuFei estava, aos olhos do latino, simplesmente lindo. – Er...

- Algum problema? – a voz saia rouca, o que soava aos ouvidos do outro, extremamente sexy. Desde quando tão sempre autoritário e estressadinho chinês era assim?

- N-não é nada... – sem querer, acabou gaguejando, o que o deixava inseguro, pois com certeza, haveria um ataque por parte da outra pessoa. – Er... WuFei, por que você veio assim? Quer dizer... Os outros garotos poderiam tentar te atacar... E também, é meio estranho se vestir assim, não acha? – desviou os olhos para um lugar qualquer do salão, não importava onde, só não podia . Com certeza, aquilo só podia ser efeito do álcool. Por que ele teve de beber tanto uísque e vodka?

- Até parece... A maioria deles ainda tem medo de mim e não é tão incomum assim alguém da nossa turma se vestir assim... A maior parte dos alunos da turma é gay... Até você... – sussurrou no ouvido dele de forma lasciva. Trowa sabia o que aconteceria, mas não conseguia evitar, estava pesado demais para pensar, por que o álcool tinha de fazer efeito agora?

- WuFei... – ainda encarando um ponto fixo no salão, tentou avisar para que parasse.

- Ah, qual é, Trowa... Você sabe que eu tenho uma queda por você desde o nosso primeiro ano no colegial, lembra que eu me confessei e você me rejeitou? Putz, esse é nosso ultimo ano, e pode ser a ultima vez que eu vá te ver... Eu vou embora, lembra? - colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do outro, o puxando para encará-lo. - Só hoje...

Não sabia exatamente o que era, mas acabou o fazendo, o beijou fortemente e fez com que aquela noite fosse realmente longa.

Continua...

X3X3X3

E aí, pessoal? aparece na cara de pau Muito tempo sumida, né? É que eu nao tive como atualizar, mas espero que dê pra mudar isso ano que vem... ''' ( ¬¬'')

Bem, Pime-chan, aqui está sua fic de natal desculpa a demora, é que não consegui postar antes, mas, tá valendo, né? Ah, sim... Essa fic vai sair em 3 capitulos... os outros eu posto assim que voltar de viagem...

Pime-chan, espero que goste, não saiu exatamente o que eu queria, mas ainda assim, espero que voccê goste n.n'''

Bem, tchau, pessoal, tenho que arrumar minhas coisas pra viajar... Sim, eu vou viajar pro RJ... Quando voltar, atualizo tudo n.n

Mandem reviews, onegai... Nem que seja prame xingar XD


End file.
